The present invention relates to a power generating apparatus for a bicycle, in particular, a racer type such as a road racer and a mountain bike.
Up to now, a battery-powered light had been used in a bicycle for racing because a power generating apparatus gives bad influence to its appearance and running performance.
Therefore, the power generating apparatus is rarely used in a bicycle for racing in general. But, it is uneconomical to use the battery-powered light because exchange of an exhausted battery is necessary.